


Taking A Stand

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Closeted Character, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU Season 2 ~ Sam transfers from Dalton. He was a warbler and is still dating Blaine but isn’t out at McKinley. He sees Kurt getting bullied and takes a stand.  A Sam and Kurt Friendship fic that mentions Blam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Stand

When Sam saw Karofsky slam Kurt against a locker in an empty hallway, hissing angry slurs, he saw a red. Sure, he didn't know Kurt that well (other than the fact that the boy could sing), but he was a nice guy and it wasn't right that the football player was harassing him for being gay.

That shit was so fucking wrong.

“What the hell is your problem, Karofsky?” Sam demanded, stalking down the hall and physically imposing himself between the other two boys.

Karofsky sneered at him. “All you princesses in homo explosion stick together, huh? Gotta defend your little boyfriend?”

Anger always made Sam's mouth work faster than his brain. “My boyfriend goes to another school, which I'm glad about now. I would want him to have to deal with an asshole like you.”

Shit. When he’d left Dalton, he and Blaine had discussed how Sam should handle public school. After much debate, they decided that he should probably play it safe and just let people think he was 100% straight. It sucked, but Blaine was adamant that he didn't want Sam to get hurt like he had been at his last school.

Now Sam's big mouth and totally tanked those plans.

“What?” Karofsky barked, reeling back away from Sam. “You're a fairy too?”

Sam glared. “I don't use labels, especially not the ones you like to throw around. I'm a boy. I happen to love a boy. Love is a good thing.”

“Not when it's the kind of sick freakishness you to call love. You're gonna burn in hell,” Karofsky spat, venomous and wild eyed.

“No,” Sam shook his head seriously. “I don't believe that. I'm a good person. I live my life as a good Christian. I don't hurt others and I try to help when I can. I believe God loves me just as I am. Can you say the same?”

Karofsky’s fist hit him like a rock, knocking him back into lockers, but the bigger boy turned and stalked away before Sam recovered, so he let them go, raising a hand to probe his eye and wincing.

“Sam?” Kurt said quietly, still standing against the locker a few feet away. He looked shaken. “Did you… Were you just trying to get a rise out of him?”

Kurt was giving him an out. He would let Sam scurried back into the safety of the secret.

“His name is Blaine,” Sam said with a little smile. “We went to school together last year. He comes to visit on weekends when he can.”

After moment, Kurt nodded. “We should get some ice for your eye.”

Sam patted the smaller boy on the shoulder. “Okay…and, dude, from now on we're in this together. Tell me if he's bothering you.”

Quietly contemplating that, Kurt eventually replied, “Thank you. You didn't have to do that. The jocks tease the guys in glee, but I'm the only one they actually believe, rightly so, is gay. You could've just stayed out of it.”

“Well, what kind of man would I be if I didn't do something?” Sam asked, wondering why Kurt seemed so surprised by his intervention.

“A smart one,” Kurt drawled and Sam snorted.

“Yeah, well you don't have to be smart to know right from wrong, Kurt. Even a dummy like me can figure that out.”

* * *

Comments


End file.
